Conventional block ciphering methods are devised to secure messages against a dictionary attack. A conventional block ciphering method that is configured to randomly access blocks during encryption is limited in providing message integrity because an encrypted text preserves same bit position as a text before encryption and after decryption.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of block ciphering methods.